Campout with Furrball
by Mina-Prower
Summary: Furrball and his friends go out camping in the forest.


**Campout with Furrball**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

On Friday, Furrball was planning on a campout in the forest with his friends, Tom Cat, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Hamton J. Pig. He called his friends with his cell phone, one-by-one. He was very excited for the campout. He changed into a light brown short-sleeve shirt with a pocket on the front right, a pair of light brown shorts that had two pockets on each side, and brown shoes and grey socks. He walked to the closet and took out an orange and blue striped tent, walked out of his apartment, and on his way to the car down at the carport. He popped open the trunk with the remote, then raised the trunk cover, and then put the tent and lantern inside the trunk, and closed the trunk. Then he went back to his apartment and picked up an orange sleeping bag and white pillow and back down to the car and put them in the trunk. Then he picked up a bag of marshmallows from the kitchen cupboard and six candy bars from the refrigerator and put them in a blue metal box, then he picked up a bag of chicken from the freezer top of the refrigerator, twelve water bottles from the refrigerator, put them in a sky blue cooler with a white top, and carried the box and cooler to the car and put them in the trunk. Then he picked up an orange lantern and a camera from his bedroom, a hairbrush and a stick of moisturizing hand sanitizer from the bathroom, and a can of insect repellent from the closet, and put them in his orange rucksack, and carried the rucksack behind himself to the car and put it in the trunk. Then he picked up a box of paper plates and plastic silverware and carried it to the car and put it in the trunk. Then he unlocked the doors, stepped inside his car, started the engine, put it in gear, and left the carport and was on his way to pick up his friends.

There was Tom standing outside the apartment complex, wearing a light brown shirt with a pocket, light brown shorts with two pockets on each side, and brown shoes and grey socks, and was carrying a blue sleeping bag and a white pillow in his arms, and was carrying a blue rucksack behind him. When Furrball arrived, Tom walked to the car, then Furrball popped open the trunk, and then Tom put the rucksack, sleeping bag, and pillow in the trunk and closed the trunk, and stepped inside the car and sat in the front seat with Furrball. Then they left the campus.

Then, there was Buster standing outside from another apartment complex, wearing a light brown shirt with a pocket, light brown shorts with two pockets on each side, and brown shoes and grey socks, and was carrying a red sleeping bag and a white pillow in his arms, and was carrying a red rucksack behind him. When Furrball and Tom arrived, Buster walked to the car, then Furrball popped open the trunk, and then Buster put the rucksack, sleeping bag, and pillow in the trunk and closed the trunk, and stepped inside the car and sat in the rear seat behind Tom. Then they left the campus.

Then, there was Plucky standing outside from another apartment complex, wearing a light brown shirt with a pocket, light brown shorts with two pockets on each side, and brown shoes and grey socks, and was carrying a light green sleeping bag and a white pillow in his arms, and was carrying a light green rucksack behind him. When Furrball, Tom, and Buster arrived, Plucky walked to the car, then Furrball popped open the trunk, and then Plucky put the rucksack, sleeping bag, and pillow in the trunk and closed the trunk, and stepped inside the car and sat in the rear seat behind Furrball. Then they left the campus.

Then, there was Hamton standing outside from another apartment complex, wearing a light brown shirt with a pocket, light brown shorts with two pockets on each side, and brown shoes and grey socks, and was carrying a grey sleeping bag and a white pillow in his arms, and was carrying a grey rucksack behind him. When Furrball, Tom Buster, and Plucky arrived, Plucky slid over to the middle next to Buster, Hamton walked to the car, then Furrball popped open the trunk, and then Hamton put the rucksack, sleeping bag, and pillow in the trunk and closed the trunk, and stepped inside the car and sat in the rear seat behind Furrball. Then they left the campus.

Fifteen minutes later, Furrball and his friends entered a forest and were on a gravel path through the forest. It was getting nearly dark outside. The dust was coming from the front tires of the car. In two minutes, they parked on the grass, and the campfire was just thirteen feet away the car. Three feet from the campfire was a row of four wooden outhouses. Furrball turned off the engine, unlocked all the doors, and then everyone stepped outside the car: First, Furrball out the driver door, then Tom out the front passenger door, then Buster and Plucky out the rear door on the passenger side, and last Hamton out the rear door on the driver side. Then Furrball popped open the trunk and everyone unloaded the trunk full of their own things, and put them on the ground. Furrball unloaded the tent and was setting it up three feet from the car. His friends were working with him on setting up the tent. They worked for three minutes on setting up the tent. The tent was a triangular prism. Then they picked up their stuff and put them inside the tent. Furrball then took the metal box, cooler, and box of paper plates and plastic forks and napkins out of the trunk and closed the trunk. Furrball carried the metal box into the tent, Tom carried the cooler into the tent, and Buster carried the box of paper plates and plastic forks and napkins into the tent. Furrball thought of an idea.

"Let's go out walking on the trails," Furrball said.

"All right," Tom said.

"This is going to be fun," Buster said.

Then they each took out their own lanterns from their own rucksacks. Tom's lantern was blue, Buster's lantern was red, Plucky's lantern was light green, and Hamton's lantern was grey. Furrball took out a can of insect repellent and sprayed it on his body, and on other guys' bodies, and then put the repellent back into his rucksack. Then they all turned on their lanterns and stepped out of the tent, and they started walking on the trail that was narrower than the gravel road. As they were walking on the trail, they saw a mockingbird up on the tree branches.

"Look, a mockingbird," Furrball pointed out.

All of the other guys looked at the mockingbird up in the branches. Furrball took out the camera and took a picture of the mockingbird. Then the mocking bird flew across and onto another branch. Then Furrball and his friends crossed the wooden bridge. On the river in the view across from the bridge, there were frogs jumping on lily pads.

"Look at those frogs over there," Furrball pointed out.

All of the other guys looked at the frogs out in the view. The frogs were jumping from lily pad to lily pad. Furrball took out the camera, zoomed in the lens, and took a picture of the frogs out in the view. Then Furrball and his friends continued walking across the bridge, until they went back under the trees.

As Furrball and his friends went back under the trees, they saw some deer in the view off the trail.

"Look at the deer over there," Furrball pointed out.

All of the other guys look at the deer out in the view. The deer were out running. Furrball took out the camera, zoomed in the lens, and as long as he could aim the camera, he took a picture of the deer. Then they continued walking. As they were walking through the forest, it was starting to get really dark, and the sky was orange. They walked for around an hour until they returned back to where the tent and car were.

Inside the tent, Furrball opened the cooler and handed each of the guys a water bottle. They each took a drink of water after they felt they were sweating from walking on the trails.

Then Furrball took out a bag of chicken from the cooler and was getting ready to grill chicken on rotisserie on the campfire. He started lighting the campfire. By the time the campfire was ready for grilling; Furrball took some chicken breasts and chicken legs out of the chicken bag and put them on the rotisserie. While Furrball was cooking the chicken, the other guys were watching, too. With the cooking mitts on Furrball's hands, Furrball was rotating the rotisserie during periods of grilling time. When the chicken was done, he took the chicken off the rotisserie, piece by piece, and put them on each of the paper plates.

"Chicken is ready!" Furrball called to his friends.

Then Tom, Buster, Plucky, and Hamton, took some forks and napkins out of the box, and picked up the plates, and sat at the picnic table with Furrball and they all started eating. While they were eating dinner, they were chattering with each other. They ate for eight minutes, until they finished, wiped their hands with the napkins, and threw their plates and forks in a trash can. Furrball took out a stick of moisturizing hand sanitizer and squirted it on his hands and on the other guys' hands and they all rubbed their own hands and they became clean.

After dinner, Furrball took out a bag of marshmallows and picked up some wooden sticks lying on the ground, and handed each of the others guys a stick, and then they each put a marshmallow on the tips of the stick and started roasting the marshmallows. They roasted the marshmallows for three minutes, and then they started eating them. They roasted some more marshmallows and continued eating them, and then they roasted their fourth and final batch, and then they picked up some dirt off the ground and threw it on the fire to put it out, then Furrball and his friends cleaned their hands once again. The sky had already become dark.

Furrball and his friends walked back into their tent, and then they took off their shirts, shorts, shoes, and socks, and were in their white undershirts and plaid boxers. Then they all crawled into their sleeping bags, turned off the lanterns, and then they went off to sleep.

The next morning at sunrise, Furrball and his friends woke up. They had each explained the dreams that they had during the night.

"I was in the African jungle, and a cheetah tried to attack me, but some gorilla rescued me from the chase," Furrball explained.

"I was in the Asian jungle, and I was playing around with the orangutans," Tom explained.

"I was in the Canadian forests, and the wolves were after me," Buster explained.

"I was relaxing on the grass, and some hawks were after me," Plucky explained.

"And I was out in the dry desert, and there were vultures around, and I couldn't hardly stop and find a place to relax," Hamton explained.

After Furrball and his friends all explained their own dreams, it was finally time to pack up and leave. They got dressed, brushed their hairs, packed up their belongings, put everything in the trunk of Furrball's car, and then they folded down the tent and put it in the trunk of the car, and then they closed the trunk and stepped inside the car. Furrball locked all the doors, started the engine, put the car in gear, and then they went back on the gravel road and went the opposite direction they came in, and then they left the forest.

"It was really fun camping out," said Buster.

"We should do something like this some more," said Plucky.

"And it was really fun to shelter in the tent," said Tom.

**THE END**


End file.
